The Blue Box
by StoryFire1864
Summary: When Carlie meets the strange man in the blue box she realises that there is more to the universe than she first thought. What adventures will she get up to with Doctor, Amy, and Rory?
1. Asylum of the Daleks 1

**A/N: I have another story! But this time it's Doctor Who...**

**Yeah, so I'll just tell you a bit about Carlie. She's 13 years old and lives in a care home because her parents died in a crash when she was 2. A group of girl have bullied her for a long time because she lives in a care home.**

**This story begins in the episode Asylum of the Daleks so I'll mainly be following the episodes in this series but I may change some details so I can carry on with the story the way I like it.**

**Sorry, that was the longest A/N I've ever written.**

**Enjoy:)**

I ran as fast as I could down the street, my heart pounding and a painful stitch at my side.

They were coming after me.

Louise, Katie, Chloe, the usual gang. This had been going on for quite some time. Relentless bullying from a group of girls at my school.

Not just at school either. They didn't seem to have anything better to do at the weekends except being horrible to me.

I guess that's what you get for living in a care home. It was a Saturday, I planned to go for a quiet walk to get away from the noise of the care home, but Louise and co had another idea.

They found me, shouted some horrible stuff at me, and just when I thought I got away they started chasing me.

I could hear them yelling my name, threatening me. I ran along the front of a building and skidded round the corner into an alley. I ran down it, hoping to find a way out.

But what I did find was very different.

A big blue box stood conspicuously in the middle of the alley, a man poking out. He beckoned me over.

"Quick get in" He whispered. I glanced back at the front of the alley; I could hear the girls looking for me. I turned back and looked at the strange man in the police box.

Faced with the choice of some bullies or a stranger, I would go stranger every time.

I ran forward through the door and he slammed it behind me. I leant against the wall, my eyes shut, my breathing heavy.

Slowly I opened my eyes, and the interior of the 'police box' shocked me. It was filled with all sorts of strange technology I had never seen before. It was a jungle of wires everywhere you looked.

However the most obvious thing was the size. It was huge, bigger than the outside.

"It's...it's..." I stuttered.

"Bigger on the inside? Yeah I get that a lot" the man said casually.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The Doctor" He replied brightly.

"Doctor who?" I questioned.

"Just the Doctor" He grinned.

"Well then 'just the Doctor' what is this...machine?"

"A TARDIS" he informed.

"What does TARDIS stand for?" I inquired.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space" he answered.

"What does that mean?"

"Not sure but it sounds cool. You do ask a lot of questions don't you?" he said frowning.

"It's hardly surprising given the circumstances. What is the TARDIS?" I asked again, still unsure what it was.

"A time machine" He said in a majestic voice.

"A time machine?" I spluttered.

"In a nut shell, yes" he replied.

"That's not possible. Time travel doesn't exist. And if it did we'd all know about it" I told him.

"Oh it exists. It very much exists, because I am a time lord" he said.

"You're delusional" I replied and turned to walk out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, they're still outside!" he shouted. I turned around again.

"How do you know?" I queried, curiosity getting the better of me.

"CCTV" He said, tapping the side of a monitor which sure enough displayed Louise and her gang wandering around outside. "It's new, do you like it?" he grinned.

"It's nothing compared to time travel" I mumbled, still letting the time travel idea sink in.

"Well I think those people are going to be out there for some time. So tell me, would you like to go on an adventure?" he questioned.

"To do what?"

"See some aliens" he told me.

"Aliens!" I yelled in disbelief.

"Well you don't expect there to be time travel without aliens do you?" he asked.

"I suppose not" I sighed.

"Fantastic! By the way, what's your name?"

"Carlie. Carlie Richardson" I informed him.

"Well Carlie, let's go on an adventure" he shouted happily before jumping up to the machine in the middle of the TARDIS and slamming some levers.

The TARDIS started to rattle around. I grabbed onto a random piece of metal.

"You weren't joking about the time travel thing were you?" I shouted over the noise of the machinery.

"Nope" he said, popping the P.

And so began my adventure with the Doctor.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Asylum of the Daleks 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm getting a bit behind on the episodes so I'll try and update a bit more:)**

**Thank you to everyone who has favirouted, followed or reviewed this story so far, I really do appreciate it!**

**By the way I skipped out the forst encounter with Oswin this chapter because I didn't think you would want to listen to that all over again. But fear not, she is in this story.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

The TARDIS shook around for quite a long time.

I nearly tripped over multiple times and the Doctor seemed as inexperienced as I was with staying balanced.

I still hadn't quite grasped the fact that I was time travelling and although that I now believed in it, it was still hard to realise I was travelling through time.

Eventually the TARDIS stopped throwing itself around and it was still.

"We've landed!" The Doctor said brightly.

"And where is that exactly?" I asked.

"The Parliament of the Daleks" he informed me.

"I assume Daleks are aliens" I said, trying to think of what they were.

"Yes, you're picking up on this rather quickly aren't you" He said happily. He walked up to the door and turned to face me. "Well are you coming then?"

I ran forwards to join him and he opened the doors. He held it open for me, and as I walked through I could see the incredible amount of Daleks lined up everywhere. I heard the Doctor come through and shut the door behind me.

"Amy! Rory!" He shouted in delight at two people standing a small difference away from us.

"Doctor, who's that?" the girl who I guessed was Amy said, looking in my direction.

"Oh, sorry. This is Carlie" He said waving a hand at me.

"Right, and what's she doing with you. She's only, what, 13?" Rory questioned.

"Long story short, bullies were chasing her, I saved her, and now she's joining us" The Doctor said with large hand gestures to add to his explanation.

"Hi, nice to meet you" I said, shaking the hands of both Amy and Rory.

"Hi" they replied in unison. We had almost completely forgotten about the Daleks until one spoke.

"This is no time for polite chit chat" It said, it's voice was expressionless and my mouth dropped at the sound of it.

"OK, fine" The Doctor said "Are you going to tell us why we're here now?".

I was shocked at his casual response.

"Save us" the Dalek ordered.

"What?" Amy replied, frowning.

"You will save us" another Dalek said. Our heads spun to it. Suddenly the whole ship erupted into shouts of "You will save us!".

My heart started beating faster, the whole thing was very surreal.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked calmly. The room was silenced, and then a small circular door opened up in the middle of the spaceship. We crowded around it.

"That, is the Asylum of the Daleks" one Dalek spoke.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"A place where they dump all of their mistakes" the Doctor said solemnly.

"There is a breach in the field surrounding it. The Daleks will soon be able to get out. We need to switch the force field off from the inside to ensure that we can blow up the planet" The Dalek explained.

"Wait, so you want us to do it" Rory said slowly.

Suddenly a man came up behind me, he clamped a black bracelet thing around my wrist. I looked up and saw that the same thing was happening to the Doctor, Amy, and Rory too.

They pushed us towards the edge of the hole.

"Wait, what are these for?" I asked, holding up my bracelet.

"So you won't get infected" the Dalek spoke. Before I could ask what it meant the Doctor started to speak.

"You're going to fire us at a planet!" he yelled.

"Yes" The Dalek replied before shoving the Doctor in the whole, then Amy, then Rory, and finally...

Me.

**So what did you think?**

**Please Please Please Please Please keep on reviewing!**


	3. Asylum of the Daleks 3

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter!**

**By the way, in the show there's is a lot of massive time gaps inbetween when the Doctor visits, in this story they will be quite small. Like maybe a week, two weeks?**

**Anyway, enjoy:)**

I woke up in a darkish room, surrounded by Daleks.

But they weren't moving.

They looked so...broken.

I sat up and saw Rory lying down next to me. I nudged him.

"Rory" I prompted. I kept on nudging him until he woke up. He groaned.

"Where's Amy and the Doctor?" he asked rubbing his head.

"I have no idea. But instead of landing on the planet we went straight through" I explained.

"That'll explain the massive whole then" He said, pointed upwards.

He got up and dusted his hands off on his jacket, I did the same. He started to walk up to one of the Daleks.

"Rory, what are you doing!" I hissed. He swivelled round the thing that came out from its head. For a moment it was silent, but then its head turned round to the correct place. I moved a few steps closer, feeling vulnerable where I was standing.

"Eggs..." It drawled.

"Eggs?" Rory and I said at the same time, slightly confused.

"Eggst..." It spoke.

"What does it mean eggs?" I asked, frustrated.

"Eggster...min...ate" It said, and then I realised what it was saying. Suddenly every other Dalek in the room started repeating it.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Oh crap" I cursed.

"Quick, through the door on your left" An unseen voice spoke.

I was about to question the voice when I saw the Daleks were quickly impending on us.

"Run!" Rory yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. The door was shutting; when we got closer we quickly ducked underneath. We landed on the floor and heard the door clang shut behind us.

We panted, out of breath.

"So" the voice said again. We both jumped.

"Who are you?" I asked looking up.

"Oswin. And you?"

"I'm Carlie" I replied.

"I'm...I'm..." Rory panted, still out of breath.

"He's Rory" I finished "Can you see us?"

"There's a camera to your right" Oswin replied. Both Rory and I looked up to see a webcam sized camera inserted into the wall."By the way I know where your friends are" she said casually.

"Are they OK?" Rory asked.

"Ish" she simply said, I could picture her shrugging. "Well come on then, no time to lose. Keep walking down the corridor until I say stop. We got up and started walking as she said.

**Did you like it?**

**Please review!**

**:)**


End file.
